


So Many Missing Pieces

by Space_Dementia



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen, Memories, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	So Many Missing Pieces

“How you holding up?” Curtis asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Alisha countered, pulling her sleeves down over her knuckles. She had taken to covering herself up more often than not. Not because of her power, not directly anyway. Mostly because she felt like anything she touched lately would go to shit.

He frowned, then lifted his hand to touch her shoulder before remembering himself. Curtis knew not to attempt touch with her even though she could technically be touched now. But ever since her boyfriend had died she’d taken to wearing ‘too many layers’. Things had changed.

Curtis knew the feeling. He felt it -the space- whenever he thought about Kelly and was only reminded of her in her last moments. He hated it. The best parts of her were when she was wrapped up in life, in his arms, the way she had been with no one else but him. The secret her, he alone had known. Instead he had been plagued by her death the same way Alisha had been plagued by Simon’s.

\- They had to go underground, (Simon always said…) deep underground when Curtis realized he couldn’t go back to save them.

\- They hadn’t heard from Nathan in months and didn’t know if no news was good news or …? They were pretty sure he wasn’t dead, but they prayed he hadn’t been caught, not with his power. Death was better than being caught.

\- They were grateful for each other, for something of their old life. They stuck together out of familiarity; for the love they shared for the group; (now broken) and for each other. Though it wasn’t like before. They couldn’t bring themselves to be with each other that way. Not after everything that had happened. They had grown beyond that.

… had been haunted by too many yesterdays.

Alisha grabbed a bottle off the top shelf thinking, ‘why the hell not?’ and lined up a shot for the both of them. When she picked it up, her unpainted nails clicked against the glass. She lifted hers in the air and waited for Curtis to do the same. He stalled, lost in the gleam of memories reflected in his glass.

“Feel free to check out my tits, yeah?” She said and he smiled.

“Prick.” he replied, then downed his drink in one impressive go. They caught each other’s eye and took whatever salvageable comfort there was left in being the only two jagged pieces of what had once been a spastic misfit whole.


End file.
